Animal Instict
by Queen Vika
Summary: A hidden power might change things radically, a change involves many of them and Kaname and Zero had no idea what a mark could cause in their lives. malexmale
1. Chapter 1

** Animal Instinct **

**Written by Dnanne**

**Translation by:** Queen Vika

**Summary:** A hidden power might change things radically, a change involves many of them and Kaname and Zero had no idea what a mark could cause in their lives.

**Genre:** Drama / Romantic  
**Rating:** No children under 18  
**Warnings:** Lemon, Mpreg, Death of a character

**Authors Note:**

This is my first story of Vampire Knight based on the second season half-clear, as I have not finished watching it. So be warned it may contain spoilers and some data will not be accurate.  
Hope you enjoy it and your comments since I do this without profit and or any financial compensation.

**Chapter I**

Kaname grabbed the prefect by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Despite the violent movement, Zero kept looking into his eyes with a defiant way and Bloody Rose pointed at his head.

The wall crumbled behind the level D's back and Kaname slammed him into the bathtub of his bathroom. He felt something warm touched his temple and pressed a little harder downward the vampire under his body.

"You never had the intention to shoot, Kiryuu-Kun" Kaname whispered into the hunter's ear

"I know you have something to do with Yuki's memory "

"Do not meddle in what doesn't concern you. I kept you alive for a reason but eventually I will run out of patience with you" Kaname said fiercely looking at the prefect's red eyes while opening his shirt.

"I just want to see her smile..." Zero explained breathing hard due the bloodlust.

"That's the same I want" Kaname moved his hand towards the prefect chest and dug his fingers into his skin causing a small wound "This way you won't resist the thirst so drink!"

Zero writhed in pain as he felt the fingers of the pureblood through his skin and gasped while shocking his head at the sight of Kaname exposing his neck.

"I need you to not be a danger for Yuki, drink. If you are thirsty you don't serve me at all" Kaname growled.

Zero squirmed and grabbed Kaname's shirt as he approached the pureblood's neck. He sank his fangs into the offered neck and drank noticing how his wound was closing quickly.

"Never forget who gives you this blood, Kiryuu-kun"

The prefect stopped drinking and released the pureblood. Then he looked up at Kaname's eyes in the same way: always challenging. The pureblood looked over the tattoo on the hunter's neck, which acted as seal for the level E and noticed something with the mark Shizuka's fangs had left on the boy's neck.

**Black**

**The marks were black. **

Suddenly Kaname grabbed Zero by the hair and pulled him backward tilting his neck to take a better look of said marks. The prefect struggled. He was both surprised and angry but Kaname held him tight so he could not move before the strong grip of the pureblood.

"You ..." The pureblood spoke.  
The marks had not healed and disappeared as usually occurred. The skin had turned dark and that only happened when the level E in question became one...

"Let go of me Kuran!" The prefect exclaimed furiously.

Kaname looked into his eyes. He could not deny that he was beautiful. The strange thing was his hair was short. In these cases, the hair could only keep long because it never stopped growing "How do you keep your hair short?"

Zero opened his eyes surprised by the question and relaxed despite being held "By cutting it. What is the matter?"

"Do you cut it daily?" The pureblood asked incredulously and amused in equal parts.

"How do you know...?" Zero stopped when he felt the fingers of pureblood on his neck.

Kaname looked at the marks intently. The tattoo had been prevented him from realize it before. Nevertheless this meant a change in his plans. He could not use him. If Rido found out about Zero's condition, he would try to claim him and it would be the end. He would have to awake Yuki's side a little earlier. If he did not he would not be able to protect her nor him. It also achieved a favorable change despite not liking Zero. He would not have to marry Yuki.

Although Kaname loved his sister, the girl was just that: his sister. He did not love her as his parents had loved each other despite of them being siblings. He had seen her grow and that feeling was very different from the passion you can have for someone you love dearly. With Zero, he could have pure seed more powerful than Yuki's. This is what Shizuka meant: The movement on the board that he had not seen: the missing piece.

He needed to form a blood bond to tie him, that way he would have the prefect under his control and protection.

"You descend from a legendary family of hunters. Don't you know what that means for a level D?" The pureblood asked as he slowly leaned over the prefect touching the lips with his "Zero"

"What the hell is wrong with you leech!" Zero asked upset and tried to pull away.

Kaname grabbed his hand and snatched the gun away then held Zero's arms with superhuman speed Kaname brought him to the bed and tied him to the headboard by the wrists, leaving the hunter to struggle.

"Be still Zero, I would not like to hurt you"  
"Get off me, you son of a bitch" Zero shouted and struggled.

Kaname ignored him and cleaned the blood from his forehead caused by the previous attack. The wound had healed but now the most important thing was to move the card.

"Seiren"

Within seconds, the serious vampire was facing him, bending her body into a bow "Kaname-Sama"

"My faithful Seiren, I'm glad to see that you have endured the smell of my blood as always. And have not broken into the bedroom after smell it" said Kaname with a slight smile.

"I will always respect your orders, Kaname-Sama."

"We will make a change of movements, Seiren" Kaname said and approached Zero who had stopped the struggles to hear what they were saying, not quite understanding why he was still there "Look" He took the prefect's chin and gently turned his head to expose the tattoo.

"The seal my Lord?" The vampire asked not noticing anything different.

"The reason why the seal was put into in this case" Kaname said.

Seiren looked at it again. The seal's design was very exquisite it was an indefinite drawing, which always seemed beautiful to her. However the reason why was put there should not be any more. Yet the seal was still black color forming something in the center of the drawing. She gasped out of surprise.

This was the first time Zero saw the vampire without her mask of coldness and seriousness she always have. This was a sight to see.

"But the hair... And the smell ..." whispered the purple-haired vampire

"He told me that he cut his hair every day" Kaname explained "that´s why the smell has not changed and he's still smelling like a human."

"What the fuck are you two talking about? Do not talk about me as if I was not here!" Zero yelled.

The two vampires stared at him and Kaname looked up at her "Seiren" he began "What do you think?"

Seiren gasped. Normally her Lord acted and she stayed still. Nevertheless, that her Lord asked for her opinion was a great honor "Form the blood-bond my Lord" she said and continued "The sooner the better especially when Rido's people have made his move Kaname-Sama. Kiryuu Ichiru is with them and want to take advantage of the twin's curse" She stated

Zero's eyes widened in surprise at the name of his brother and struggled trying to remove from the hold "Leave my brother alone, more now that he will be entering the Academy!"

Kaname left his eyes wide-open hearing Zero's words and then looked at Seiren.

"Another movement that I did not detect" he whispered at the turned to the girl "Please take care that no one enter into my room at least for two days, Seiren."

"Yes, Kaname-Sama" she said bowing.

"Keep an eye on Yuki, too" he added.

Seiren nodded with another bow and left the room.

Kaname's eyes went back to Zero. He stroked the hunter's cheek while the prefect looked at him in disbelief. Then the pureblood lowered his hand to the other's neck, brushing back the clothing leaving exposed the skin of his shoulder"

"I know you don´t understand many things but I'm doing this because I don't have another choice, there is a war in which we are all involved and you as an involved one ignore"

Zero stared at the crimson eyes of the pureblood due the thirst blood and he could not understand anything. Zero felt attracted to Kaname's gaze. A shiver ran down his spine and he did not know why. Nevertheless, he allowed Kaname to lift and released his body while pulling his silver hair away. The pureblood tilted the head leaving Zero's neck exposed and when he felt the pureblood's tongue in his body shivered and closed his eyes.

Kaname licked his neck gently and slowly and thanked Zero for not showing signs of rudeness as he expected him to be. Despite smelling like a human, his nature made Kaname to feel subjected to him. His fangs lengthened and he sank them deep into the prefect's neck with some hardness.

"Ugh" Zero groaned in pain.

Shizuka had been the last one to bite him in that way, but the pleasure he was feeling right now could alleviate the pain from the beginning.

Kaname drank eagerly to form the bond, the blood was changing its taste and now it tasted sweet. He felt Zero's hair growing under his digits and heard the prefect gasping loudly near his ear. Suddenly everything went white in his eyes. The pureblood king felt his and Zero's heart beat in resonance, the union was complete.

He pulled off his fangs from the neck of the prefect, who was now panting heavily trying to catch his breath his eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Tomorrow your new life will begin and you will know the why of everything Zero" Kaname whispered against the prefect's lips "Now sleep"

Zero could feel Kaname taking off his clothes and tucked him in bed. Yet Zero's mind was still with white light that was drowning in a sea of sensations and the last thing he felt before falling asleep was a kiss from Kaname.

* * *

Translator's Note: Hello well this is my first translation fic from Spanish to English. This fanfic is not mine, as I put at the beggining this fic is written by the author: dnanne you can find her profile in here by the same name. She has given me permission to translate the fic, hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Animal Instinct**

**Written by Dnanne**

**Translation by:** Queen Vika

**Summary:** A hidden power could change things radically. A change involves many of them. Kaname and Zero did not know what a mark could eventually cause in their lives.

**Genre:** Drama / Romantic  
**Rating:** No children under 18  
**Warnings:** Lemon, Mpreg, Death of a character

Chapter II

Kaname looked at to the young vampire asleep on his bed with his long silver hair spread over the pillow, breathing deeply in a calm way. The moon illuminated his white skin leaving his dark lashes standing out on his face.

Even when Zero was sleeping, Kaname could feel his anguish and pain. He felt the pain and rejection of his nature and instincts, the grief over the loss and yearning for his other half, Yuki's pain: to seeing her suffer. In Zero's life was only pain, as well as his. He had never imagined that both of them resembled that much.

Kaname also felt grief over the loss, in this case the pain of seeing his uncle murdering his parents. Kaname felt pain for Yuki, because his sister did not remember him. He felt pain because he was alone although he had Takuma, Seiren and Aidou as close friends. Nevertheless, being a pure blood did not help on building relationships and despite the friendship, they seemed more his subordinates than friends.

The pureblood heard Aidou's footsteps approaching his room. Seiren would not let him enter but the pureblood allowed him "Let him pass, Seiren" he called.

She opened the door slowly and Aidou came noiselessly, feeling a presence in the bed asleep.

"Kaname-Sama" he whispered "I wanted to know if you were all right. First we reached the scent of your blood, then the aroma of another person and at the end the scent of a third"

"I am fine Aidou, thank you for your concern" Kaname whispered, without taking his eyes from Zero.

Aido looked up at the person in the bed and a shiver ran down his spine "Did you notic ite?" Seeing his mistake, he covered his mouth with his hands.

"You knew it?" Kaname asked furiously.

Aido looked down however he nodded and without asking for permission and despite being a disrespectful act, the noble sat down on the bed and gently took a lock of the silver hair of the prefect into his hand "I found out after you killed Shizuka-san"

Kaname opened his eyes in surprise. How would the noble know a thing like that?

"Maria seemed suspicious to me and I found the body of Hio-san. I knew it had something to do with Kiryuu-kun. Then I saw how you killing her and when Ichiru left I saw Zero and then the trademarks"

"Why you did not bind him to you?" Kaname asked, while enduring the urge to snatch the noble's hand from the prefect's head.

"Because the most important thing for me was to know what was happening with you" he explained without formalities "I rejected you when child, but that's what most children do. Pretend that they don't care but basically we all do. I'm interested in everything you do I said it the other day and I could not afford to keep Kiryuu while thinking about how to solve the puzzle"

"I already told to stay out of this. There are things that I can't explain and I have already told you too much" Kaname smiled for the first time. Aidou could be very impulsive, but he was worried about him as a true friend "I have linked him to me"

"I assumed you would do it if you find out" he smiled "He already smells good"

Kaname frowned at the comment but he let himself relaxed. Aidou saw the calm face of the prefect and stood up ready to go. He needed Kain to give him his session of pampering, another one of his ulterior motives for not binding Kiryuu Zero to him. He was very happy with his partner and Kaname would destroy his nerves one of this days.

"Good night, Kaname-Sama" he said with a bow "I will try to keep my impulsiveness and my curiosity at bay or you'll kill me someday for sure"

Kaname's eyes opened in surprise as he saw him go. Aidou had sounded almost like his father. He laughed softly and sat down next to Zero, speaking of parents he would have to go to talk to Cross before his partner awoke.

Kaien stared wide-eyed at Kaname. He did not know how to digest what the pureblood had said. The pureblood look at him seriously and Kaien understood that this was not a joke.

"Does he agree with that?" Kaien asked with a worried voice.

"When he finds out I'm sure he will. This is the best choice and you know it" Kaname declared

"Yes... but" Kaien swallowed ... "What about your engagement with Yuki?"

"The new bond nullifies it, besides Zero's condition prevails against a pureblood"

"I was always afraid once he was Zero would end up unprotected" Kaien sighed shakily "He has never let me be his father entirety. However, I love him as if I were and that causes me pain. I am glad you are you are here to protect him" The ex-hunter smiled through tears.

Kaname smiled slightly and said "I want the Association away from him"

"He is your husband obviously he has broken his ties with the hunters"

Zero stirred uncomfortably in his sleep. He was thirsty but was so sleepy that he did not want to get up. He opened his eyes heavily. The bloodlust was becoming unbearable. He sat on the bed and saw his hair falling over his shoulders. He snorted in disgust. Zero would have to cut it back.

He noticed movements in the room and stood up abruptly. He did not know what had happened to his gun. Nevertheless, after yesterday he was not sure what had happened at all. Then he saw that the noise he had heard before was Seiren who came with a tray with food in her hands.

"Goodnight Zero-Sama" She set the tray near the bed and bent down in a bow "Kaname-Sama will be here shortly. He went to talk with your father"

Zero saw himself dreaming. He had no idea what had happened the day before. First Kuran and his bodyguard were talking about his marks followed by Kaname biting and kissing him and now Seiren was here bringing dinner or breakfast and addressed him "Zero-Sama"

"There are blood tablets in the glass and also I brought you dinner, you have been sleeping" explained the vampire female noticing he was not reacting.

"What's happening?" He asked

"We are married"

Zero looked at the door and saw Kaname standing with folded arms, his body leaning against the door. The pureblood approached the bed and motioned to Seiren to leave soon after she disappeared from the room with a bow.

"Do you remember anything about what happened yesterday?" asked Kaname.

"Yes"

"The marks in your neck are the marks that indicate your status" Kaname spoke

"A level E?" Zero asked.

"No, you are a carrier" Kaname replied

Zero opened his eyes, surprise written all over his face. He began to shake his head. Despite not knowing how was indicated the condition of the carriers in the vampire world he knew what they were.

Kaname approached the hunter and took his hands in his. He was trying to calm him down through the bond. Zero writhed and Kaname had to hug him as he stroked his hair "Shh… everything is fine"

"No… it is not ... No-" He groaned "Nothing is fine with me"

-"Zero listen, I will tell you everything" Kaname started "Yuki's memories, her identity what is happening right now and what happened with Shizuka"

The prefect turned his reddish gaze at Kaname and nodded "What about Yuki?" Kaname took a deep breath and swallowed "My parents were killed ten years ago and my mother had to protect my little sister by erasing her memories and turning her human" He explained his eyes never leaving Zero's face "Yuki is my sister"

Zero's mouth opened in complete shock even the thirst had disappeared in a hit. Kaname ignored Zero's state of shock and continued with his explanation.

"Everything that is happening now: the Council, the Association, all of it is a plot and having Yuki well protected will help" The pureblood continued "My uncle Rido Kuran, the murderer of my parents wants to end with her and gain all the power. Now your brother is working for them.

"Ichiru?" Zero asked in a broken voice "I saw him at your party working for them. They are also part of Rido's accomplices right?"

"Yes"

Zero was not use to cry but for the first time in a long time, he felt his eyes watering "He will be starting at the Academy tomorrow"

"I know your father told me" Kaname replied wiping the tears away.

"Why...?" He whispered, "Why are you telling me this right now and besides why are you talking to me as if you do not hate me?" Zero asked

"I've never hated you" Kaname replied with a soft voice "I was jealous of you. You were always so close to my sister" Kaname explained "And also you were very insolent and very edge. Now all of this had change, we formed a bond and we are married. I can feel what you feel and you can also feel me"

"I just feel lonely" Zero sobbed "And vulnerable… I never felt that way"

"This is your true nature" Kaname explained as he brought Zero's body closer to him "By cutting your hair you did not allow your carrier powers to flow. Yet they were latent."

"Latent?" He asked

"It was hard for you to kill, you're a vampire yes, but carriers give life they don't take it away. You froze with the level E, with Shizuka also cost you even with me yesterday" Kaname commented "I thought you were becoming a level E. Nevertheless, you were struggling" Zero stared at the pureblood "You were, you were going mad for failing to let out your nature and not guide you by your instincts"

Zero did not answer. He stared at the pureblood. Everything made sense even Kaname hatred was gone. Being bonded made their hearts beat as one. Although Zero did not love the pureblood, he was sure he was going to fall in love with the vampire. Zero tried to remember what else knew about the carriers. They were vampires able to get pregnant and usually arising from levels D. Men whose bodies kept so many vampire raw power and their children born with incredible strength and power. In addition, carriers were usually submissive but strong and very protective, like lions caring for its puppies.

**Animal instincts**

They gave their lives, those instincts were latent in them besides they had only one mate for life, the first to give blood and take it off as a complaint.

**Blood**

God, he was dying of thirst.

Zero grabbed Kaname's shirt after all he was his husband right. He was thirsty and in this moment, he was going to take what was his. His eyes glowed with pure red. He approached the pureblood's body, leaning his face to the prince's neck still the shirt was bothering him.

Kaname felt the movement and separated Zero from his body taking the small body by the shoulders. He saw Zero's red eyes and did not surprise him. Yesterday Kaname had taken too much blood to form the bond.

Kaname stared at the carrier, Zero's hair was falling over his face and the shirt he had put on him yesterday when he changed him was big enough for him to show a bare shoulder. It was the most erotic sight Kaname had seen in a long time.

The pureblood opened his shirt sliding it down his shoulders and exposed his neck to his husband. Zero did not hesitated and threw himself wildly, his fangs sank deeply into his husband's neck. Moaning with pleasure, Kaname grabbed his head and stroked the silver strands of hair while Zero drank. When Zero finished, Kaname grabbed Zero's buttocks and sat him up with his legs on either side of his body.

Zero licked the area that he had bitten before as his fingers ran down the brown hair while Kaname smashed his lips in a violent kiss. He felt Kaname's hands pulling out his underwear in one swift movement. Zero supported his body on the pureblood's erection and moved his body rubbing above his clothes.

Kaname opened his red eyes clouded with desire and pulled down his zipper and underwear. He was too hard to be gentle. He grabbed Zero while still invading his mouth with violence and putting his erection into Zero's virgin entrance rubbing his cock against it. He went down to kiss Zero's chin and neck as his fangs extended by the pleasure he was feeling. The pureblood reached Zero's ear kissing it slowly and licked it his way.

"It seems I cannot give you a romantic first time apparently," Kaname whispered in his ear.

Zero gasped and corresponded to the other's tongue as he could. His hand went down to Kaname's chest and stomach until he reached the pureblood's erection that was rubbing between his buttocks and placed it in position to be penetrated by his partner.

The pure blood did not need anything else and entered with a strong thrust and groaned, feeling the walls close around him. Zero's groan of pain and sweet smell of his blood did not make him to stop. He grabbed Zero's hips to dig deeper into the body that was moaning with pleasure.

Zero also had his fangs extended. He had bitten his lip and tongue but Kaname kissed him constantly and drank his blood as he penetrated him with force reaching his depths. The pureblood's hand went to Zero's erection and the carrier contracted his muscles. Kaname's touch along with the cock moving out and inside him harder faster led him to ecstasy.

Kaname laid them both in bed leaving Zero below and spread his legs wide. He kept penetrating the tight hole as he continued to masturbate him while the carrier moaned loudly when a deeper thrust reached his prostate "Ahhh! Kana..."

Nevertheless, the pureblood continued ramming with more speed when he noticed his climax was near, Zero was also close. Every time he pressed further, leading the younger vampire to delirium. Therefore Kaname increased the speed of his hand as he kept thrusting until the carrier came and stained his stomach while Kaname followed him after a few more thrusts filling the carrier's interior.

Zero was breathing heavily just like Kaname. The pureblood left the warm interior of the youngest and laid down next to him, his hand brushed Zero's bangs from his sweaty forehead.

"Are you okay?" Kaname whispered.

"Yes" Zero felt the semen spilled down his thighs and then a wave of heat with a tingling in the lower of his abdomen that made him gasp.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked sitting up and staring at his husband.

"I do not know, I felt something strange" The carrier replied with a tired yawn

"Rest for a while" Kaname said covering them both with a small blanket "We will decide tomorrow if you go to school in our turn or yours"

Zero nodded and Kaname kissed his forehead. He adjust his body looking for warmth soon after the vampire prince fell asleep without nightmares and warm for the first time in years.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you are liking the story. I'm doing my best to make the translation as faithful as the original. I also hope you can shop around for the original author's profile and leave her some reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Animal Instinct**

**Written by Dnanne**

**Translation by:** Queen Vika

**Summary:** A hidden power might change things radically, a change involves many of them and Kaname and Zero had no idea what a mark could cause in their lives.

**Genre:** Drama / Romantic  
**Rating:** No children under 18  
**Warnings:** Lemon, Mpreg, Death of a character

Chapter III

Zero looked through the window of his new room: Kaname's room. The servants had brought his stuff and he had already settled there. However, he had not been able to start classes yet. His husband was not sure whether if he continued hiding his condition or otherwise to show it. If kept in his condition, Seiren would have to go to the sun dorms and modify the memory of all the day class students with the exception of Yuki and Ichiru. Nevertheless, he did not know if it was too early for them to know the truth.

That is why Kaname let him choose after all it was Zero's mental state the one in danger if he reminded to continue hiding his true nature from himself. Besides Kaname had warned him if he decided to remain hidden, he would have to stay at the sun dorms and only been able to see the pureblood on holidays. To Zero it was a line that he did not want to go through again.

The door swung open smoothly and Zero heard Seiren silent steps approaching from behind.

"I'm sorry I entered without knocking, Zero-Sama but I need the answer right now" said the stoic vampire.

Zero did not take his eyes from the window, the sun was setting down and the other vampires had gone to class. If Seiren did it tonight, he may return to classes tomorrow "Do it"

"As you wish, Zero-Sama" The woman bowed and headed to the door ready to leave the room

"Seiren" Zero called turning away to face the vampire guard

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Who will be replacing me as prefect?" The carrier asked

"Cross-san has given the job to you brother, my Lord" The vampire replied in the same monotonous voice

Zero nodded. He had kind of guessed it but wanted the confirmation "During the night, if you have nothing to do, I would like you to keep an eye on Yuki, please"

" Of course, Zero-Sama"

"Thanks, you may leave"

Seiren left the room with a bow and Zero turned his gaze to the window. He ran a hand through his hair. He snorted in annoyance and picked his hair up braiding it to the side. He was tired of being cooped up and would like nothing more to go out and talk to Kaien but Kaname had ordered him not to leave, it was dangerous with his smell hanging around the school.

Besides, it had been days since he had gone to see Lily although Aidou had gone to watch her it seemed the mare had been restless.

**Seriously****, he needed fresh air now! **

Suddenly he felt someone's arms encircle his waist while soft lips gently kissed his forehead the pureblood's hands began to undo his half-braid, running his fingers through the smooth silver hair.

"What are you thinking of?" Kaname's voice came in almost a whisper "You were lost in thoughts that did not even hear me enter"

"I'm sick of being locked up in here, that's all" the carrier replied turning around to face the pureblood "Can I seize the moment in which you enter the classrooms and go to see Kaien?" He asked his eyes looking expectantly at the pureblood.

Kaname stared at him earnestly and sighed. It was strange that Zero had not gone directly to the Chairman without asking for his opinion. Fortunately, the carrier knew the situation was quite complicated enough to be reckless. Kaname could swear that if he refused, the hunter would leave at least this time Kaname would be watching.

"All right" He answered resignedly.

Zero kissed him softly and grabbed a jacket from the closet. Kaname approached him and gave him his hooded cloak instead of the jacket.

"When you return it's possible that your brother is still making his rounds, unless you have dinner with Kaien wait for me to get you" Kaname told him

"I'll wait for you to come then" Zero half smiled.

"Have you decided yet?" The pureblood asked all of a sudden.

Zero nodded and smiled softly "I'm staying here"

"Good" Kaname smiled pleasantly, he was afraid that Zero would decided to leave "Leave through the steeple"

Zero approached the vampire and kissed him and Kaname hugged him by the waist "Yes, my Lord" the carrier replied with a smile.

Yuki tried to hold back the hysterical girls of the day class whom wanted to approach the door between cries and squeaks. There had already been three days since she was waiting yet there was not a clue where Zero was. After what happened in the Association, Zero disappeared out of the map and then Ichiru appeared out of nowhere and Chairman Cross decided to place him as a prefect, according to his father, his brother was on a mission

**I'm scared...**

She was not herself right now. Besides the prefect, never disappear for so long during a mission. Yuki was scared she was worried about Zero and about this dreams and hallucinations. The last days she had some flashbacks, short images that left her trembling, visions of blood. Then in one of her visions, there was Kaname-sempai. She wanted and needed to talk to him about that.

The doors slid open and the crazy cries began to shoving her back to reality. It seemed that Ichiru had contained the girls better than she had. It was until the end that she could contain them shortly. She caught a glimpse of Kaname-sempai and he smiled at her while passing by.

Kaname saw his sister, Zero was right the girl was very scared. However, he could not do anything at the moment just trying to calm her down with his usual smile and calm words. He turned his gaze to his recent brother –in-law. Ichiru stared at him seriously. The similarities between Zero and his brother were amazing, except for the hatred in the eyes of his husband.

They entered the classroom and Kaname sat down. Tomorrow morning before going to class, he would have to inform the others about the situation. Well when he refer to the others he was talking about his inner circle at least he should inform Kain and Ruka because Takuma and his cousin had not returned yet.

Kaien Cross was in his office looking at some notes of the Association. He was concerned about the report he recently sent to them, explaining that Zero had decided to stop being a hunter and live in his vampiric form. However, the president was not happy with the news.

The door swung open and he casted his eyes at the cloaked figure waiting at the entrance of his office, his senses altered slightly at the smell given off by this person. Soon he found out that said scent was very familiar and loved.

"Zero" He whispered

His adopted son pulled out the hood and left the coat on the chair. Kaien was able to observe his relaxed expression and the tiny smile he gave to him. He had never seen Zero smile at least not in the last four years and to see him this quiet was strange and somehow relaxing.

"Chairman" The carrier approached the table and sat down

"Won't you give me a hug?" For the first time in a while, Kaien was getting sentimental without joking and he actually wanted a hug. Although Zero may not see him as a father that did not mean Kaien loved him as a real son.

Zero sighed and rose from the chair and went to Cross. The former hunter hugged him and stroked his head. Zero was a little uncomfortable with the hug but deep inside he felt at ease with the old man holding him close.

"I'm so sorry, son" He whispered brokenly. Zero could not tell if the older was sobbing or just joking "If I had realized earlier you would not have suffered so much"

"I am fine now and that is what matters" Zero replied as he corresponded to the embrace.

Kaien smiled and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Then he took Zero's face in his hands and smiled "Look how beautiful you are"

Zero frowned "I'm not a woman, Cross"

"Ow! Call me daddy" He said hugging him again at his own way.

"Kaien!" Zero shouted feeling his body suffocated by the hug

"Sorry" Cross said and released him with a sly smile "I was so worried about you and I got carried away"

Zero sighed and let the director kiss him on the forehead. Normally he would not allow such behavior but now it felt good to be in the arms of Kaien Cross, despite his eccentricities.

"Would you like some tea?" The chairman asked taking a seat on the couch in the living room while taking Zero's hand leading him to sit with him.

"Thank you" He shook his head "I was tired of being cooped up and I took the moment where Yuki and Ichiru were at the entrance to sneak up.

"I'm glad you came to see me" Kaien said with a smile

"Seiren is in charge for tonight and she will handle everything" Zero commented "I'll start tomorrow"

"The night classes follow a different schedule, I hope you do not have difficulties" Kaien said in a worried tone

"With what little remains to graduate I do not think that" Zero smiled

"Yuki is also worried about you. I told her you were on a mission" the chairman explained "Telling the truth is up to you"

"Not until Kaname returns her memories. We won't tell her anything at least nothing about our relationship" Zero replied with concern clear in his voice "She loves him! Once she regains her memories it will be easier to deal with"

"She will remember their engagement" Kaien said "I do not know if it's a good idea"

"It's better than telling her now" replied Zero "Yuki is too scared right now to add her the marriage of the person she loves"

"Well" Kaien sighed in resignation and then a mischievous smile showed o his face "When are you and Kaname going to make me Grandpa?"

"Kaien!" Zero shouted his face turning as red as a tomato.

"Oh come on Zero, you are married, it is normal that you have children" Kaien countered

"It's too early for that, we have not brought it up and I only have seventeen years old" Zero replied his flush never leaving his face.

Kaien smiled and kissed the hand of the young man. He observed how his long silver hair fell straight on his shoulders and back. He rose from his seat and went to the bathroom he took a small brush and one of his tapes.

"Let me fix your hair" The former hunter said as he started to brush it "Does not bother you? He asked referring to the long hair he was happily combing.

"That's why I cut it every morning" Zero replied in annoyance "I have braided it before but Kaname seems not to like it"

"I do" Kaien smiled and started to braid the silver strands.

Kaname was leaving class and went towards the principal's office. Seiren had notified him that Yuki was already asleep with her roommate in their room. He went through the hallway leading to the offices and stopped at the feeling of being followed.

"What do you want Kiryuu-Kun?" He asked diplomatically

"I had not had the pleasure to meet you yet, Kuran-sempai" Ichiru drew out his sword. They had given him directions but he felt like harming the pureblood.

"Put that sword away Kiyruu-Kun, I would not like to hurt you" He knew despite all the things Ichiru had done, Zero would suffer if his twin die "I could get you out of the way if I was interested, but that's not the case "

"Won't you make me a piece in your chess board?" Ichiru jumped with sword in hand and with surprising speed for a human. He tried to hurt Kaname but the pureblood was able to avoid the blow and grabbed the wrist of the youngest pressing it hard, causing the human to writhe in pain.

"Maybe your health has improve with the blood of Hio-San but you are still very fragile Ichiru-kun" The pureblood replied smoothly "Besides you are already on the board" The pureblood smirked.

Ichiru's face denoted anger and Kaname could not help but return to appreciate the resemblance between Zero and his twin though the face of his partner was painted with pain. He took the sword away and threw it to the floor pressing his wrist hard without breaking it. Ichiru moaned in pain but still did not let go.

"What's going on here?" Zero exclaimed while approaching the scene

He had felt Kaname close and altered. Zero took a chance, telling Kaien that Kaname was already waiting for him outside the house

Ichiru turned his eyes to his brother and his eyes opened wide at the sight before him. The last time he saw his brother he did not have his hair that long. The boy stopped struggling when the pureblood released him and headed to his brother with a frown.

"You should not have let the office" Kaname scolded

"I felt you were troubled and then the fight" He answered casually

The new prefect picked up his sword. His eyes traveled his brother's cloaked figure. Was that the reason he had not seen him before? He stopped at Zero's neck and stared at the recent bite marks on it. Then he watched as the two vampires talked between whispers. Zero's smell was different. If it were not for Shizuka's blood and the effects it had on him he would never have noticed.

**"Zero-Kun is very special. I did not let him alive only because you asked me to Ichiru! Your brother will carry the power and no one has noticed it yet. But the truth is shown on his neck like a neon sign"**

Shizuka's voice echoed in his head like a mantra. He had never understood her words nor had paid them attention. He was too angry with Zero. Shizuka's preference made him itchy. Then he heard the twins curse although his brother had never wanted to hurt him, he could not help but feel hurt.

He watched the two vampires, who seemed to be discussing in hushed tones as if they had forgotten about him. Kuran moved his hand pushing away a few strands of hair from his brother's face and placing them behind his ear. That surprised him entirely and he felt like he was in an episode of the Twilight Zone.

He observed Zero's tattoo, the seal that held his thirst as a way of control and the drawing seemed familiar, like the drawings Shizuka made in her spare time. Well, it was the same design except that the center of the drawing, the blackheads were less prominent.

**His neck...**

Shizuka's voice sounded like a mantra over and over again. That was the mark of Shizuka and yet endured.

**Black…**

He clenched his fist to the point of leaving his knuckles white and moved his gaze to the trademark. He did not have to be a genius to know who had done it.

"You ...!" Ichiru exclaimed angrily

The two vampires turned their gaze to Ichiru who was looking at Kaname furiously.

"First Shizuka ... And now you want to snatch my brother away..." He added and once again he took his sword and drew it fast. He ran with a quick move and separated the two vampires, taking his brother by the arm and seating him behind.

"Ichiru!" Zero exclaimed

"No!" He roared with pure hatred and then went to the pureblood "I will not let you taint my brother with your filthy hands!"

Kaname realized what the younger of the twins was talking about, apparently he cared for his brother but his actions did not show anything clear "You are a little late for that" Kaname smiled smugly "Get out of the way" He warned "I would not like to see my husband mourn because you continue to act like an idiot"

Ichiru gritted his teeth in anger. He was willing to kill the pureblood although that was not a part of the plan. He did not want him close to his brother. Ichiru felt Zero's hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek, something very out of character. Yet he remembered when they were younger and Zero always protected him. The vampire grabbed his sword and Ichiru slowly released it. Then everything went black.

"I never imagined him that he was going to react that way" Zero declared and took the silver strands away from his forehead.

"Deep down, he still loves you. If not, he would not have let Shizuka kill you when she had the opportunity" Kaname stated "Do you want me to erase his memories?"

"Yeah, I'll have to cover my tattoo better. He has noticed way too fast" He looked at his brother in Kaname's arms as he modified his memories "Let him in his room, Kaien told me that he gave him my old room" Zero suggested

Kaname nodded taking the body of his brother-in-law and followed Zero through the halls. They left Ichiru lying on the bed and went back to their rooms.

* * *

Okay so here is the 3rd chapter I'm sorry for the delay.


End file.
